Superhero
by DrScullyDuMaurier
Summary: "He told me that you weren't a superhero because you're a girl, and girls can't be superheros!" Ella Morgan gets in a fight at school. FLUFF!


**I don't own anything except for Ella (who is 5 years of age, and in kindergarten!)ENJOY!**

"Hi! what happened? Is Ella okay?" Emily said in a concerned voice.

"I don't know what happened. It was on the playground. I saw a group of boys around Ella and then Tommy was on the ground. Tommy is a bully, and I've tried my best to get him to stop. I guess Ella beat me to it." said. Emily sighed.

"Can I talk to her?" Emily asks. nods. Ella sat in her chair with a big frown on her face. Emily walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "Ella, can you tell me what happened?" Emily asks, and Ella looks up at her mom.

"I broke a rule." She says quietly looking at the table.

"What rule did you break?" Emily asks.

"I used a move daddy taught me on Tommy. Daddy says that I'm not aloud to hurt anybody. He taught me those for fun, and that I'm not aloud to use them on anyone but you or daddy." Ella says repeating the words her father spoke to her. Emily was impressed.

"Why did you hurt him?" Emily asks. Ella frowned, and her lip trembled.

"He was being mean to me." Ella said sadly. Emily frowned even more. The thought of her baby girl getting picked on made her a bit angry, having known the feeling all too well.

"What did he say to you?" Emily asked.

"He told me that you weren't a superhero because you're a girl, and girls can't be superheros!" Ella said crying. "You are a superhero! I told him so!" Ella said defending herself. Emily had to keep the smile off her face. One was because Ella called her a superhero, and that was adorable. Two because she was proud of Ella for having girl power. "Mommy a girl can be a superhero too, right?" Emily nods.

"A girl can be anything she wants to be Monkey." Emily says moving a piece of wet hair from Ella's tear stained face.

"Then why don't Tommy believe me?" Ella asks. Emily sighs.

"Because some little boys just like to be mean." Emily says. Ella frowns. "Fighting is not the answer though. Okay?" Emily says. Ella nods. "Fighting is never the answer. Next time tell me what he says and I'll help you." Emily says. Ella nods.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ella says leaning into her mother's side. Emily smiles, and hugs her baby girl.

"It's okay honey." Emily says leaning down to kiss Ella's head. "As long as you never do it again. Okay?" Emily says. Ella nods silently. "Now, I think I'm gonna go have a talk with . Sit tight, and we can go in a minute." Emily says standing up, and walking over to . "Apparently, Tommy told Ella that I wasn't a superhero because girls can't be superheros." Emily says sighing.

"Ahh...the other day he told Rebecca that she couldn't be a princess because princess' were pretty." says. "I wish I knew how to stop him, but it seems like everyday with him." says.

* * *

><p>"Mommy? When will daddy be home?" Ella asks. Emily unbuckles Ella from her booster seat.<p>

"I don't know baby." Emily says.

"Will you tell him about Tommy?" Ella asks. Emily picks Ella up, and then sets her down to grab groceries.

"He already knows about it." Emily says. Ella looks up at her mother in worry.

"Don't worry Monkey. He's not mad at you." Emily says. Ella looks at the ground.

"I don't like it when daddy gets mad at me." Ella whispers. Emily smiles.

"I know sweetheart. Now go wait at the door. I have to get these." Emily says. Ella runs to the door, and stands by it patiently. She walks inside, and she smiles wide when she hears that voice.

"My Monkey girl! Daddy missed you so much!" Derek said placing kisses all over the smiling girl in his arms. "I heard you got in trouble." He says not letting her down. She puts her head down, and bites her lip like her mommy does so very often.

"I'm sorry daddy." Ella says sadly.

"I know you are Monkey. Mommy told me what that boy said to you." Derek says, he leans toward her ear and whispered. "Between us, if anybody ever picks on you-" As if on cue Emily interrupts him.

"Derek Morgan don't you dare tell her fighting is the answer!" Emily yells from the kitchen. Ella giggles, and Derek looks towards the kitchen shocked.

"Your mommy is a witch!" Derek says. Ella giggles, and Derek carries her to the kitchen to see Emily. Emily smiles at the two of them.

"You better stop spoiling the princess by carrying her everywhere." Emily says continuing to cook. He smiles, and puts Ella down.

"Daddy come play with me!" Ella says pulling on his arm.

"Okay baby, give me a minute alone with mommy though." Derek says. Ella smiles, and runs up the stairs. Derek laughs as he watches her go.

"Ever since she could walk she's ran." Derek says with a chuckle walking up behind Emily. He wraps his arms around Emily's waist, and buries his face in her hair. "You are so sexy, my superhero. I missed you." He says. Emily smiles a bit.

"I thought I was a witch?" Emily says with a smirk.

"How do you hear everything?!" Derek asks letting go a little bit to look at her face.

"I'm a superhero, remember?" She says with a wink. He smiles.

"A sexy superhero." He says. Emily smiles as he kisses on her neck. She takes a sip of her wine, and then turns her head a bit to look at him. She puts the glass down, and turns around too see her husband.

"I love you. I missed you too." She says softly before kissing him hard on the lips. He smiles.

"Our little superhero is upstairs waiting for her daddy to play with her. I gotta go. We'll come down when dinner is ready." He says taking a sip from her wine glass. She swats at his hand, and watches as he goes towards the stairs. She smiles to herself.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

"Hey Reid? We have to pick up Ella before we can get you home, are you cool with that?" Emily asks Reid as they walk out of the FBI building. Her having to pick them up from work because Derek's car was in the shop. Derek next to her, and Reid next to him. Derek swings the keys, and Reid nods. They walk to the car, and head to Ella's school. She was in after-school with some of the other kids, and that Tommy kid. They go to the school, and Emily goes to get out of the car noticing Reid and Derek doing the same. "You know, we all don't have to get out of the car right?" Emily says giving the both of them looks.

"I haven't picked up my Monkey from school in a long time!" Derek says. Reid smiles.

"I just want to see Ella." Reid says. Emily smirks, and shakes her head. They walk into the building, and Emily takes the twists and turns she knows by memory. They get to a room that has birds painted on the walls. Kindergarten room. Emily saw Ella sitting in a chair pouting. Tommy was sitting two chairs down from her tapping his foot. Emily's eye brows raised. "What happened here?" Reid asked Emily. At his words Ella's head snapped up.

"Uncle Spence!" She yelled jumping up, and running to wrap her arms around Reid.

"Ella! Go sit back down in timeout you only have a minute left, but I have to talk to your mom." says. Ella frowned, and went to sit back down. She crossed her arms, and Emily's eye brows went up once more.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Well, Tommy pushed her down. She called him a stupid, idiotic, imbecile." said still shocked at the little girls vocabulary. Reid smiled a little bit.

"We read together on Friday's. I like to teach her words." Reid says. Emily and Derek looks at him in shock.

"You taught her the meaning of the word imbecile?" Emily asked. Reid nodded.

"Well, we were reading and she asked me what it was. That was last Friday night while you two were on your date." Reid says. Emily nods.

"Tommy didn't take that well, and pushed her down again. She kicked his knee." said. "I'm just so shocked by her actions. She's very well behaved, and this has happened twice already."

"Was it over the whole superhero thing again?" Derek asks. nods. Emily stares at the boy in the seat and notices the tear stains on his face. She goes over to him, and sits next to him forgetting anything was telling her at that moment. She sits down next to him, glock and badge still on her hip.

"Who are you?" He asks rudely. Emily crosses her legs, and looks at the boy.

"I'm Ella's mom." She says simply, watching the boys actions. He looked agitated.

"You're not a superhero." He says crossing his arms. "Girls can't be superheros." He says simply.

"Why can't they?" Emily asks.

"Because girls ain't strong. You have to be strong to fight bad guys." Tommy says.

"A girl can be strong. I'm strong. I fight bad guys everyday." Emily says. She noticed that Derek had walked over with Ella. His eyes went wide at the site of Derek. Ella held onto her daddy tightly. Reid walked over and smiled.

"You don't fight bad guys." Tommy says. Emily nods.

"We catch them. Sometimes we fight them. We find them though. We make sure that they don't hurt anybody else. We're not superheros, we're FBI Agents." Emily says. The boys eyes went wide.

"Really?" He asks. Ella wiggles out of Derek's arms. "Well you don't have any superpowers." He says.

"Yes she does. Uncle Spence is super smart. Daddy is super strong. Auntie JJ is brave and protective. Aunt Penny is the oracle of all knowing things. Uncle Hotch is super good at being the line leader. Uncle Dave is good at knowing how people feel all the time because he can tell when I'm sad even when I don't tell him. Mommy is super at...well mommy is super strong like daddy, and super smart like Uncle Spence. She can speak in bunches of languages, and she keeps me safe from the bad guys. She's a princess too. Daddy says so. That makes her super. My whole family is super!" She says with a big smile. Emily smiles at her little girl and Tommy looks shocked.

"That's a lot of superheros!" He says now excited. Tommy smiles. "Can I be a superhero?" He asks.

"Well not if you keep being mean. Mean people aren't superheros. Superheros are nice." Derek tells the little boy. The little boy smiles.

"I won't be mean! I promise!" Derek says. Ella smiles at her daddy.

"Do you wanna play?" She asks. "I'm a superhero too! And a monkey!" She says. Tommy smiles.

"Can I be a superhero with you?" He asks. Ella nods, and smiles.

"Sure!" She says. Emily looks at them with a smile on her face. With each passing days she find herself loving her daughter more and more. With a heart full of pride Emily stands, and watches the kids run to the playground.

"By definition superhero means a type of hero or savior that posses extraordinary and most of the time magical powers. The first superhero was..." Reid starts his rambling and Emily rolls her eyes.

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
